


About These Pics Your Ex Sent Me

by LateStageInfernalism



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: M4F, Short, Support, Understanding, audio script, bfe, gonewildaudible, pillowtalk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29012313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateStageInfernalism/pseuds/LateStageInfernalism
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: LateStageInfernalism's Audio Scripts





	About These Pics Your Ex Sent Me

[script offer] [M4F] About These Pics Your Ex Sent Me [Short] [BFE] [Secrets and the Past] [Acceptance] [Implied Sex/Sex Work/Pornography] [Reassurance]

Words to be emphasized are surrounded by *asterisks*. 

(notes about emotion, speech, and emphasis)

[Sound FX. All Optional]

Hey.

So I think you'd better sit down.

Yeah, it might be a little upsetting.

I got an email today from your ex.

He's a dick by the way. I think he wants me to break up with you. He sent me some pictures.

I can see by the way your face lost all color that you know the pictures I mean.

Hey so...

(a little flustered) Yeah but...

(speaking louder but not yelling) Will you shut up a minute? I'm trying to love you.

So I never asked you about your past when we first started dating. I noticed that beyond a certain point you just kind of shut down and I really didn't think I should keep asking questions. And you were open about pretty much everything else. I figured everyone has the right to privacy, even with lovers.

And then I got this email. And once I started looking I couldn't stop. I admit I was really shocked...

(confused) Wait what are you doing?

Stop throwing clothes in the bag and just come back here.

(raised voice but not shouting) No, really, stop. I know it's upsetting and you're crying but we have to talk about this. I'm not kicking you out.

(firm but reassuring) Seriously, stop. Look at me. Do I look mad?

Serious? Sure. Mad? No.

Ok, just come here. Lets try this again. Sit next to me on the couch so I can hold your hands in mine, ok?

Look into my eyes so you can see how sincere I am. You know that I can't lie for shit.

Let me say what I should have said before: I love you. I want you. I can't imagine life without you. That hasn't changed.

Ok. So like I said, I was shocked. But then I started thinking. And I understood. These were things you did a long time ago. And honestly, it's not like I think that any of it is immoral. You did some things to make money and also make people happy. And hopefully enjoyed it.

I thought back about how open and honest you were about your STI and health history before we stopped using condoms. I thought about how giving you are in bed. I thought about how you tell me I'm the best boyfriend you've ever had and I joke "wow thats sad".

I mean, honestly, in the end, it didn't really bother me. You know I'm monogamous, and I only want to be with you. So the only way this would upset me is if you were still doing it and didn't tell me. 

Yeah I know you aren't. I don't need proof. When you told me you wanted to get serious and exclusive I saw you were being honest about it. And you've never lied to me. 

Except when you tell me "I don't want any of your fries". That's some bullshit. [laughs]

Yeah so I don't know if this dick is sending these emails to other people but I'm glad he sent them to me.

Why? Well number one I know this was weighing on you. It had to have been. You walked out of the grocery store once without paying for a pack of gum and you made me drive all the way back to make it right, remember? You're hilariously ethical. So even though you never lied about it or did anything actually deceitful I guarantee that something in you wanted to tell me.

So now I know. And you know that I know. And you know that I love you and it's not really a big deal.

Number two, they're really hot. 

Yeah I mean, I'll happily delete them if you want. I have the real thing. But after I stopped being mad about someone sending these photos without your permission they really turned me on. Especially the pin up style stuff. Damn.

Yeah. And it made me appreciate you more too. 

Like when we went out of town for my birthday? And you could have just relaxed and made love with me and I would have been perfectly happy. Bt you made every night about my needs. And you did some things that made me really happy and loved. Let's be honest, you were amazing at them too.

What I'm getting at is that it would be super-hypocritical of me to appreciate what you do for me when we are together and then get mad about you doing similar things before we were. I'm just honestly grateful that you gave me the time of day.

I'm glad you've stopped crying but I can see that you're a little unsure. What can I do to reassure you? I'm more than happy to hold you or whatever. I made dinner already so we could eat. Or I can just listen to you if you want. Or we could watch Arrested Development and make out.

If you just want me to cuddle you and tell you everything is fine, I'm happy to do it. (slyly) but if you're up to it there's something I Want to do for you. I was inspired by this gorgeous pinup I saw today...


End file.
